Caesar
| Ultima= | Count= 4 | Nome=Caesar | Status= Deceduto | Morte=(?) 29 dicembre 2007 | EpMorte= | Attore=Saïd Taghmaoui }} Caesar era uno dei passeggeri a bordo del Volo 316 della Ajira Airways da Los Angeles a Guam. Al check-in dell'aeroporto era proprio dietro Jack e gli porge le sue condoglianze in merito all'amico perso. Sul volo, viene avvertito da Hurley di allacciarsi bene la cintura, appena iniziano le turbolenze. He appeared to be very secretive, evidenced by his keeping his discovery of a shotgun to himself. Benjamin Linus shot Caesar with the same shotgun, when Caesar would not let "Locke" take a boat to the Main Island. Before the crash Flight 316 . ]] When checking in for Ajira Airways Flight 316, Caesar stood behind Jack in the line. When he overheard Jack telling the man at the counter about his dead friend, he offered his condolences. Jack, confused, thanked him. Later, Caesar sat in first class, surrounded mostly by people who had already visited the Island. When the turbulence began to shake the plane, Caesar was shocked and confused, especially when warned by Hurley to buckle his seatbelt. During the white flash that ensued, Caesar turned to find Hurley had disappeared, and later re-counted that other people had witnessed people disappear in exactly the same way before the crash. The plane crash-landed on the runway on Hydra Island; the pilot managed to place it reasonably safely, but not without the passengers suffering a few injuries. After the plane crash-landed, Caesar woke up an unconscious Ilana and informed her that the plane had crashed, but they were okay. He helped her up and they headed for the beach. On Hydra Island 2007 (Season 5) during Frank's speech. ]] With the plane crash-landing on the runway, the survivors went to the beach. Frank attempted to gather up all the passengers and crew to explain their predicament and tell them that the best thing is to stay put. However Caesar rejected this and insisted that they search the "animal cages" and "buildings" he saw when crashing. Sometime later, Caesar and Ilana discovered the abandoned Hydra station. Neither of them appeared to have any previous knowledge of the DHARMA Initiative. Caesar explored an office and examined animal skulls and other biological items, books, maps, and charts. Caesar found some of Danielle's maps of the Island, a diagram from Daniel's journal concerning the difficulties of time travel, and a 1954 issue of Life magazine about hydrogen bomb testing. He took a torch and a shotgun which he stowed away in his bag. Ilana arrived, apparently already having visited the station, and informed him of a man in a suit that Roxanne had discovered whilst scouting south. Caesar theorized that he may have been one of the passengers who disappeared whilst crashing, but Ilana disputed this, saying how he wasn't even on the plane to begin with. Caesar approached him, and asked the man's name, to which he replied "John Locke." Locke, the following evening, approached Caesar at the Hydra, in order to inquire about the passenger list of the plane. Locke explained briefly the DHARMA Initiative symbol on the documents Caesar was reading, and that they had been conducting experiments there. Caesar asked him how he knew that, and Locke replied that he had spent over a hundred days on this island. When Locke said he could provide answers if reunited with his friends, Caesar informed Locke there were some passengers injured in the crash being kept in a room. He took Locke to a makeshift sickbay in the Hydra, where they were keeping the injured, and when Locke found Ben, he told Caesar that Ben was the man who had killed him. Three days after crashing on the Island, Caesar was told by Ben that Locke might already have been on the Island and was a dangerous man. When Locke and Ben were preparing the boat to go to the main island, Caesar interfered and was at the point of pulling out the shotgun to threaten Locke. Just as he couldn't find the shotgun, Ben pulled it out of his own bag, revealing that he had stolen it, and shot Caesar square in the chest, killing him instantly. Trivia * Out of all the main characters, Caesar has only met Jack, Ben, Hurley and Lapidus. He also met the Man in Black, who was posing as Locke :* He was on the same flight as Sayid, Sun, and Kate but has not yet been shown speaking to any of them. * Although Caesar's name was not explicitly stated in , it was revealed in the credits as well as the ABC press release. He later was called "Caesar" by Ilana in . * Caesar, along with Ilana, were already mentioned in the fifth Dharma Special Access e-mail. He and Ilana were also hinted at in other videos and mentioned heavily before the fifth season's premiere. Despite all this hype, Caesar abruptly died midway into his fourth episode. * Caesar became the de-facto leader of the Ajira 316 survivors, however he was quickly killed and Ilana took control of the group. This is a similar fate planned for Jack and Kate in before the writers changed their minds. * In the casting call Caesar was described as'' "a dangerous, physical and extremely intelligent male between the ages of 35 and 45. Although his intentions are unclear, this much is certain: he's as skillful at charming people as he is at killing them. He also has a dark past..."'' http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/08/update-on-new-characters.html Unanswered questions * Why was he traveling to Guam? * Why did he feel the need to hide the shotgun from Ilana? Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Personaggi sull'Isola nel tempo reale Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Personaggi uccisi da Ben Linus